


Wrapped

by 99flakewithraspberrysauce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99flakewithraspberrysauce/pseuds/99flakewithraspberrysauce
Summary: 校园AU，大学生拉德x高中生南多
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

马克杯里的咖啡只喝剩薄薄一层铺在杯底上，原先冒出热烟的咖啡已经活力不再，Stevie握过流失了温度的杯身，不满地把手抽回去，转为抱住自己双臂时他低头看了一眼手表。

“赶时间？”坐在他对面的Carra问。

“嗯，说不上是。”Stevie抿一下唇，吃掉唇上的咖啡迹，否认了好友的提问。

Carra在心里翻了一个白眼，都在把抺掉嘴上的咖啡迹了，一副想走人的样子，结果Stevie还在否认他想走人的想法。

“Come on，”Carra扬起首，用下巴指指在桌边被Stevie视如宝物般保护的一块小薄板，被圣诞包装纸里住，像他们爱看的回声报般的尺寸，“这东西不是你准备给Fernando的吗？”

Carra咧起嘴巴，做出一个谈电话的手势，掐住他的大门嗓模仿Stevie说话时的温柔声调“Jamie，你有包礼物的包装纸吗？圣诞那种？”

"拜托，问你借一张你妈用剩的包装纸可没贵得你能这样嘲笑我。”Stevie被好友逗笑了，然后试着解释"我只是......"

“Fernando，Fernando。”还没说完，Carra便打断他的话, “这都多少年了，你每年也送这东西给他的传统。”

“每年都送，突然不送反而显得奇怪吧。”提起Fernando，Stevie抑压不住心中的雀跃，说起话时嘴角微微上扬，他背靠椅背，对Carra说，“当我和朋友逛起购物中心时，放着的圣诞歌提醒了我得要给Nando买点什么。”

“你一开始不送他礼物不就行。”Carra耸耸背摊起手手，一副幸灾乐祸的样子”你看，我从不送礼物给他，就没这种烦恼了。”

“他很爱吃巧克力。”他道出一个摸不着头脑的答案。

“那是因为他非常好看。”Carra挑挑眉，看着Stevie想开口反驳，便马上补多一口句 "虽然你没亲口说，但你的举动出卖了你。还记得－－"

"够了别说，你又想借机取笑我罢了。"Stevie打断了他的话。

老朋友互揭苍疤，也无谓反驳。

“他只是个贪得无厌的小孩。要是他决心当运动员的话，不该多吃这种东西。”Carra不屑Stevie对于Fernando过份竉溺的做法，想起这个来自伊比利亚半岛的金发男孩，曾在更衣室里装着他说话的口音，然后眨眨看似无害的眨眼睛，再和队友们像恶魔一样捧腹大笑起来，他皱起眉头批判起Fernando，试图让Stevie能清醒一点“起初很有礼貌，但混熟了后，他显然不是像外表那样乖巧。”

“啊，别说得像你也很有礼貌一样。”Stevie显然是没有听取Carra对Fernando批评。

“算了，现在我不用再在足球队里面对这个小鬼。”Carra放弃了，反倒毒舌了Stevie一把 “反正你们就会互相想起对方，你想起要给他买礼物，他想起你要送礼物给他。”

Stevie顿时没有说话，只是给他一个微笑。

“该说你们不管是不是圣诞节也会想念对方。”Carra像认命一样叹气。他和Stevie从小就是朋友，他当然知道Stevie对于这个金发男孩的喜爱，以及这个金发男孩对于Stevie的爱慕。 “我打赌十镑你问我借包装纸之前，你就跟Fernando通过电话了。”

“你想要十镑来赌球可以直接跟我说。”

Carra无奈地扯扯嘴角，单从Stevie的表情动作，就能嗅出两人之间的暧昧。

特别是最近Fernando已经不是初来镇里的小男孩了，金发男孩稚气姣好的脸蛋越发精致，更多了一份属于少年的倔强和自信，纤长瘦薄的身躯在男孩和少年之间的定义里徘回。

而Stevie看Fernando的眼神则悄悄地多了一份污浊。Carra曾经看过Stevie这种眼神，就像Stevie和他去pub喝酒时看到金发美女时的污浊。当然Stevie看着金发男孩时更多是竉溺和喜爱。

Steven Gerrard喜欢金发尤物是人尽皆知的爱好，而Fernando Torres也知道Stevie这个爱好。

其实大家早已知道两人的关系肉眼可见地好，在两人共处的时间，连空气也变得黏腻。

比如有时候，Stevie中午会抛下同级的好友去低年级的校舍不远处等待Fernando下课，然后在校园的角落里共渡中午。或者放学后，金发男孩会过来高年级的课室问Stevie在不在，若是答案不如他所愿的话，便会露出失落的表情，但很快又再挂上讨人喜欢的微笑。

Fernando是个比Stevie少四岁的男孩，在Fernando刚来到这里念书的11岁那年，便在学校足球队里认识了15岁的Stevie。虽然他们身处的梯队不同，但是都是课后时间在校园前的草地球场进行训练。

尽管Fernando非常优秀，和Stevie一样，总是越级比赛，但只有最后两年时间他们一起在学校同一梯队U18中渡过。

那是一段非常美好的时光，可惜的是就像Fernando常抱怨的，要是他早出生一年就好了，至少可以和Stevie一起在大学足球队踢球。

Stevie知道Fernando的沮丧，虽然在Stevie高中生活最后一年里，他们赢了高中联赛的冠军。但Stevie决定升读大学的意向使他们再继续一起踢球争夺奖杯的机会秒茫。现在当地球会连后备球员的实力都非常丰厚，19岁的Stevie不认为自己能争取到正选的位置，但这一等又会等到何时呢？还是最终像在青训里认识的队友一样，被外借，但到最后回来母会基地却是商议转会事项。而Fernando，则仍在犹豫是否把未来投注在足球还是学业身上。

正因如此，Stevie经常也会找Fernando还有其他朋友一起踢球，于是Stevie想起了另一件要询问Carra的事“对了，下周未有空踢球吗？”

“你订到场子吗？不是草地不踢。”

“天啊。当然是有朋友搞到场子才问你踢不踢。”

“算上我一份吧。”Carra愉快地答应， “记得带上Fernando，作为一个前锋，他实在是无可挑剔。”

“嗯，你在后场失了多少球，我和他会在前面进回多少球。”Stevie嘲弄他。

“你这个混球。把我妈的包装纸还回来！”被激怒的Carra尝试越过桌子把放在Stevie身前的礼物抢回来。

“想得美了。”Stevie眼明手快一早把给Fernando的礼物拿回手上举高并站起来，他对Carra笑着说出他准备了一段时间的台词 “我现在就去接Nando了。”

“去去去！快点滚吧。”Carra对他挥挥手，看着在他家熟门熟路的Stevie正把挂在墙上的大衣拿下来时又嘲笑对方道 “Stevie，我希望你别要做一些犯法的事。忍耐，记得要忍耐，像你教Fernando一样。”

“你在说什么？”把黑围巾围到颈上的Stevie发出笑声，对Carra挑眉，“醉驾吗？”

“随你喜欢怎样说吧。你知道我在说什么的。不要让我给你擦屁股就行了。天知道你会和Fernando搞出什么来。”Carra跟Stevie挥手道别，继续在饭厅里喝着他的热茶。

朋友的感情他不该多管，只是Carra觉得这位深受Stevie喜爱的西班牙男孩总是过份情绪化，以英国的标准来说更是过份得热情和甜腻，很轻易便能触动到Stevie的心。

那是一个见面道别也会亲脸颊的国度，Carra想起Fernando 13岁时闹出的笑话，从马德里渡过了漫长暑假的金发男孩刚回到英国，一时之间忙了英国保守的礼仪。

在告别时Stevie以为Fernando想跟他说什么而贴心地低下头，得到的却是金发男孩蹬起脚伸手勾颈子去亲吻Stevie的脸颊。Carra亲眼目到Stevie当时表情，他们的队长先是愕然，接着是把首埋得更低来掩饰害羞。直到在不远处看到这一切的他和其他队友忍不住发出笑声，Stevie才抬头怒瞪着他们，可惜这却使他们觉得更加好笑的大笑起来。

啊，能看到他们的神奇队长手足无措，使悉识Stevie的人都欢快无比，至今他们仍会拿这件事来取笑Stevie。

看戏的笑声使马德里男孩终于意识到他做了一个在英国里是代表亲密的行为，男孩漂亮的脸庞跟着Stevie一起变红，低头跟Stevie说了几话后，便转头跑离他们的视线之内。

全镇子的人都知道Stevie喜欢Fernando，Fernando喜欢Stevie，但似乎只有西班牙男孩仍未能读出英国青年对他含蓄的爱意。

——

忍耐、忍耐、忍耐。

Stevie把车停在草地练习场旁的停车场里，因为天气太冷的关系他没有熄掉车匙，让暖气继续填满整个车厢，好让在地中海气侯长大的男孩在步出练习场后马上得到温暖。

十二月的英国北部天气非常寒冻，沿海地区的潮湿空气里都带着一鼓刺骨的寒意。这也许是造成英国人性格刚毅不屈的原因之一。而西班牙则阳光明媚，地中海的气候教导伊比利亚半岛的人民要享受人生，可不能让自己吃尽苦头，不似英国的天气鞭策他们要咬紧牙关，怨言都吞在肚子里，留在醉后才爆发。

他看一眼窗外的草地——一个人也没有，证明在这里练习的男孩们已经结束训练，正在更衣室洗澡和替换衣服。他拿出手机翻看和Fernando发的讯息，最新一条男孩发给他的讯息仍停留在三小时前，在跟Stevie通过电话后，男孩还是发了一个微笑的emoji跟Stevie说他马上要上场了，等Stevie来接他，那时他刚问完Carra借包装纸。

Stevie又把视线挪到正于副驾躺着的礼物上，这并非是神秘珍贵的礼物。但的确是与忍耐和Fernando的喜好有关。

Fernando是一个没什么忍耐力的男孩，不论是忍耐痛楚还是情绪，以及等待的耐性。男孩在球场上的爆发力很好，但往往一段爆发后，用尽气力的男孩都需要些时间才能恢复过来，有时得靠被后卫推在地上时，男孩索性卧在草地上喘息数几秒，而比赛过后筋皮力尽的男孩则气喘喘地等候队长的击掌和拥抱。

男孩初来不久就已经展露出他的天赋，成为镇里口耳相传的天才前锋，不到半年已经深受他们的教练喜爱。草地训练场是没有分隔的，所有梯队的队员都在同一块大草地上训练，于是Stevie在Fernando试训的时候，便察觉到对方的存在。

第一眼纳入Stevie眼帘里的是洋娃娃一样闪耀的金发、女孩子般清秀的五官；而金发男孩在训练中的表现，更是真正的令Stevie留下了深刻的印象。

低年级生很喜欢观察高年级的训练，像他们在俱乐部青训时，总爱偷看一队球员是怎样训练来学习该怎样踢球，有时一队球员更会主动来和这他们一起练习，Stevie很喜欢这种气氛，长后大的Stevie也跟随这个传统，主动跟Fernando一起练习射门。

正因如此，才几个月的时间，这个西班牙男孩便在一次又一次的训练里和他熟络起来。

那时Fernando年纪太少了，一个11岁的孩子只身前往异国，认识的英文词汇也是寥寥可数。他更知道Fernando是个害羞的男孩，性格内敛的他代入一下11岁的自己要在一个完全陌生的地方展开学校生活——很多对人到这个小镇的认知，除了著名的乐队，便是一所伟大的足球俱乐部。更何况，男孩还要是对当地语言几乎是一无所知。这一切都燃点了Stevie想要照顾男孩的热心。

Stevie想尽他所能让Fernando放松下来，让男孩爱上在这个小镇里的生活。

而他的确做到了。现在的Fernando已经觉得自己像是当地人一样了。

起初的时候，要是Fernando跟他一起加练，其他西班牙队友也已经离开的话，他会送Fernando到回家的公车站，或者骑单车戴Fernando回去，教导Fernando认住回家的道路。

在路途中他会主动和男孩聊天逗笑，不知不觉间他们成了朋友，也让Fernando特别依赖他——从英语的功课到镇子里好吃的餐馆，甚至是男孩远在西班牙家人的担忧。什么时候也好，他都会伸出缓手帮助这个男孩。

他们意外地亲近的关系使教练找了Stevie来谈话，教练想要Fernando好好学会忍耐，却不知道从何说起，Fernando是个听话很好说话的孩子，不过带有斥责意味的训话怕情绪化的男孩意志消沉提不起劲 。所以想让和Fernando关系好兼作为队长的Stevie来解决这个问题。

教会Fernando懂得忍耐，是校队以及俱乐部青训交给Stevie的课题。

Stevie可不会斥责Fernando，但该怎样让男孩学会忍耐呢？在一次帮助母亲预备圣诞的疯狂购物里，他灵机一动想到一个方法。

他站在巧克力的货架前，目光停留在圣诞倒数月历上。

Fernando很喜欢吃巧克力。

翌日的训练结束后，换好衣服的男孩正坐在长凳上把钉鞋放回运动束口包里时，Stevie便从储物柜里把用包装纸裹着的圣诞倒数月历递到Fernando面前。

“这是⋯⋯给我的吗？”金发男孩看了一眼精美的包装纸，心知这是礼物，感到意外的睁大眼睛抬头问。

“嗯。”Stevie点头，待Fernando接过后才请坐到男孩身旁。

“我该现在拆开它吗？”Fernando好奇地轻轻摇晃这份薄薄的板子，寻求Stevie的允许。

“当然，我就希望你即场拆开它。”

Fernando愉快地把包装纸扒下来，拆开后发现是倒数月历后便嗤笑一声“圣诞倒数月历？为什么送这东西给我？西班牙也是有圣诞节的，那里的教堂比英国还要多。”

“但你有玩过这个吗？”

金发男孩摇摇头，显得有点不好意思“有，但我每次也会忍不住把巧克力的一次过吃完。”

“新一年、新地方、新开始。”Stevie瞧瞧他送给男孩的礼物，用温柔的声线像骗诱一样道“不如籍这着这个机会，试试忍着每次只吃一个吧。”

“不要浪费我买这份礼物给你的心意嘛。要是一次过把月历里的巧克力都吃光，那失去了它原本的意义。”他的嘴角勾起笑，手心包住了男孩拿着月历的手背，用蓝绿色的眼睛坚定地注视着Fernando，“忍耐的果实是甜美的。”

“忍耐的果实是甜美的？”金发男孩带着疑惑重覆了他的话一遍，随后又点起头来，褐色的大眼睛望住Stevie“嗯，我会努力试试。”

“我相信你能做到的，Nando。”Stevie松了一口气，带着加深了的笑意揉揉男孩的金发。

这个教会男孩懂得忍耐的计划获得了空前的成功，往后更让Stevie产生出一种错觉——只要是他想Fernando去做的，金发男孩都能完成他的要求。在他们相识的第一个冬天，11岁的Fernando第一次学会忍耐，一天只吃一颗巧克力去迎接圣诞的来临。

“每天吃巧克力迎接圣诞的感觉如何？”圣诞节那天Stevie特意一早便去了Fernando家里，理由是参加由疯狂的Pepe举办的白天圣诞派对，顺度检查男孩是否真的没把月历里的巧克力吃光。

“嗯⋯⋯”刚从楼梯下来还穿着睡衣的Fernando揉揉眼睛，二十多天里他已经养成了一个习惯，每天起床整理好后便下去客厅从月历里掀出一颗巧克力吃。

男孩用手指把纸板上的虚线戳穿，开出一道小窗把里面的牛奶巧克力放进口里。说实话，他觉得所谓等待的快乐都不如他一口气把所有巧克力吃掉更加高兴，反倒令他每天心里也缠绕着想吃巧克力的心思。

甜腻丰厚的味道在他的舌尖上溶化，他看着倒数月历上25个空空如也的小窗口，忽然间有一种满足的感觉从心中涌出，和一口气吃光所有巧克力后得到的空虚感完全不同。

他转头与一直温柔地看着自已的Stevie的对视，一时之间他的心似是也拥有了味蕾，舌尖上巧克力的甜味渗满了他整个心头。

“是甜美的，”他盯住Stevie那双蓝绿色的眸子，彷佛中了魔咒一样，喃喃细道

“忍耐的果实是甜美的。”

Stevie，巧克力，甜美的。

手机的震动撕裂了Stevie的回忆，他低头查看手机，屏幕上显示出Fernando的讯息：我换完衣服正出来了。

Stevie快速回覆Fernando：我就在更衣室出口的停车场等你。

随后他便离开了温暖的车厢，整个人依在车门等待Fernando。

没到几分钟，冲冲离开更衣室跑到停车场的Fernando双眼一找到Stevie的位置，便直奔到青年身边叫喊对方的名字"Stevie！”

听到男孩的声音，Stevie下意识抬起头来，就看到双眼笑成月牙的金发男孩正跑过来，他脸带笑容伸出手让Fernando扑在他的怀里。

“天啊，Stevie，我好想你。”Fernando从Stevie怀里抬头，满是撒娇的语气来表达他对青年的思念。

“上次见面不就是几个星期前。”他习惯性地抚摸男孩的金发，还带着洗发剂的香气教人忍不住低头偷偷吸索几口，“我之前在准备考试。“

“我知道，但我还是想你。”金发男孩推开他的怀抱，露出能精准地把他击中的笑容。

再这样下去的话，忍耐不到的人便会是他。

“好了好了。上车吧。”他打开了副驾的车门，让Fernando进去车厢了后，才绕到另一边上车。

充满了暖气的车厢让两人马立和暖起来，特别是Fernando，像终于回到真正的栖息地的发出满足的呼声，然后边抱住原是放在副驾上的礼物，贴住车椅跟他打趣道 “嘿，我以为今年你不再送我这个了。”

“为什么？”

“你迟了十多天才送给我。”

Stevie忍不住笑出声，装着心虚的道歉 “对对，我应该十多天前寄给你，不该让你等那么久。”

“寄给我？Royal mail？算了吧。不寄失都算是万幸。”Fernando想起那些年寄给亲爱的祖父却在新年后才收到的圣诞卡，不禁抱怨这个岛国的邮政服务是有多糟糕，然后他想到让他心情好起来的方法，便对Stevie眨眨他的大眼睛问 “作为赔罪，你能让我一次过把这数十天的巧克力吃掉吗？我保证接下来的我都会继续每天只吃一颗。”

看着Fernando满是期昐的大眼睛正盯着他，Stevie不加思索地答应“当然可以。这次是我错了。”

得到批准的Fernando迅速地拆开包装纸，把倒数月历上从一号到今天的份的巧克力一口接一口放进嘴里，一次过吃了十多颗巧克力，使Fernando满足到不行，每次吃起巧克力，他都会想起Stevie，然后他就会连心也被巧克力淹没了一样，连眉眼都尽是甜美的笑意。

Stevie见到Fernando开心满足的样子，也一同坠入这鼓金发男孩所散出的甜美里，扬起笑把车开出停车场。

“偶然不用忍耐的放绽也是另一种甜美。”

Stevie的说话使原本沉醉于幸福里的Fernando皱起眉头，顿时拌搅了苦涩的味道进入到他的情绪王国里，他望着Stevie正认开车却不在看他的英俊侧面，心里复杂的变得快乐又沮丧，幸福又苦涩。

渴望和焦虑的火炎在他的小腹里燃烧起来，所有不满的情绪都是这场大火的助燃剂。

他现在就想扑在Stevie身上，期望对方就这样在车厢里紧紧抱住他，或者给他一个亲吻来安抚他的情绪，什么也好，只要让他知道Stevie想要他就行，他受够这份忍耐的折磨了。

既然Stevie知道不忍耐的放绽是另一种甜美，那为什么不在他身上进行不忍耐的放绽呢？

金发男孩感到懊恼的扁起嘴巴，他对这场暧昧的忍耐游戏失去了耐性，不想Stevie对他再忍耐什么了。

不论是在被窝里于睡梦与清醒之间，还是在浴室里的蒸气热昏了头脑，Fernando都曾经用自已手指来幻想不再忍耐的Stevie没节制地享用着他的一切。

他若是忍耐的果实，他觉得现在的自己已经足够成熟得能让Stevie享用这份甜美。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

西语听起来语速飞快，语调却有着懒佣绵缠的感觉。

金发男孩正在他的家里拿着电话讲过不停，Stevie只能从中听懂一两单词像“si,que?”——男孩以及西班牙队友常说的。

纵然Stevie不懂西语，但他还是很乐意聆听男孩说母语的声音，比起男孩说着英语时总是十分可爱像无时无刻都在撒娇一样的黏黏糊糊，说回母语时则是清脆又温柔，充满理智又善解人意。

啊，他该在高中时选修西班牙语，Stevie想。那么他就能够偷听Fernando在说什么，不像现在的他只能够望住男孩拿着电话，激动得对着空气比划手势，表情生动地跟电话里头的外祖父在争论什么。

Stevie脑海中突然想起他们前周在俱乐部基地训练时，在他休息喝水时，Pepe突然走到他身边说的话。

“你知道吗？因为语言发音的关系，西班牙人天生就特别会接吻。还特别会吹，因为早就习惯动动舌头和使用喉咙。”

“你是在炫耀自己拥有一个会说西班牙语的火辣女友吗？”Stevie装作对这个话题毫无兴趣的平淡回答。

尽管如此，他的目光却投放在正在草地上训练用逆足射门的金发男孩身上，无法自制地把Pepe的话和Fernando联想起来。要是他亲吻着男孩，对方会热烈地回应吗？要是男孩灵巧地运用他的舌头，不停触碰那敏感的顶端，那该会是多么舒服？

怎样也好，Stevie觉得一定比袜子好千万倍。

“只是一个友善的提议。”Pepe对他瞪大眼睛。

“啊，上帝。”Stevie目光仍锁定在男孩身上，男孩用逆足射门连续几次射失了，摸摸自己的发带后再接再厉，“Nando是你的朋友。”

Pepe发出咯咯的笑声，Stevie心知自己落入对方的陷井里， “我可没说过是Nando。”

Stevie摇摇头，嘲讽一句“我真是为Nando有你这个损友感到可怜。你一点也不爱惜他。”

“是你太过爱惜Nando了。”Pepe耸耸背，注视着Stevie的眼睛， “这里所有人都知道，连Nando在西班牙的朋友也知道。”

“西班牙？”Stevie感到不可思议的皱下眉头。

“前年暑假吧，我们一起回西班牙后，周不时都有约在马德里出来玩，Nando介绍了几个朋友给我认识。就不过Nando离席接一个电话的时间，他的朋友已经马上揽住我的颈子问：谁是Stevie？谁是他妈的Steven Gerrard？”Pepe看着Stevie有点愕然的表情，满意地继续说下去，

“他们都在说Nando回来马德里后，便不停地跟他们说他在英国很开心，很喜欢一个叫Stevie的朋友，不论是场上还是场外，你总是知道他的想法一样。虽然在马德里的生活精彩热闹得多了，但他却会想念在英国的宁静生活。”

Pepe观察着Stevie似是想保持冷漠的脸庞，想用语言捅穿这一层盔甲“即使在暑假，他也很想你，想在你的身边。”

Stevie害羞的时使很少会脸红，但还是很容易能察觉得到，就像现在，青年低下头，抿起的唇和眼角却抑压不住笑意。

“你在暑假时也有跟Nando联络过吗？”Pepe又问。

“嗯，就比跟你更频密。”

“少来了。一定是天天发短讯的程度。”Pepe不相信地用手肘碰碰Stevie的手臂。

“嘛。所以你告诉我干什么呢？”Stevie没有否认，转移了话题。

“因为我是Nando的朋友，好朋友。”Pepe加重语气说，盯着Stevie的眼睛却认真起来"他很需要你，你大概不知道他在马德里时也是多么想念你，他现在跟在马德里时又有什么分别。啊，也许更糟，在马德里时以为回到英国就能天天看见你和你一起训练，现在却不知道将来会怎样呢？”

他当然知道Pepe说的是什么，前阵子因为准备考试的事，他缺席了好几场训练。 Nando偶然曾用撒娇的语气说想Stevie和他踢球，暗示不是订个场子私下踢球，而是希望Stevie继续参加俱乐部青年队的训练。但这也是开学初期的事，男孩似乎了解到Stevie不想谈及这个话题，每次见面也故意谈论别的，日子久了，使Stevie大意地没察觉到男孩内心的不满。

“你是俱乐部派来的说客吗？”Stevie打趣地回避Pepe的说话。

"我是Fernando的爱情说客，仙女教母！”Pepe一脸开着玩笑地说出真心话，“当然我们也不想失去Stevie。”

“仙女教母？为什么不把自己的头发先变回来？”他选择继续用嘲讽来跳过这个话题。

“你再这样不懂欣赏仙女教母的帅气光头造型，是会得不到仙女教母的祝福魔法！”Pepe伸手抓抓Stevie的头发，那松蓬的质感让他不禁喃喃感概，“难怪Nando喜欢摸你的头发，太像毛绒娃娃了，毛毛的，极像他喜欢抱的马竞吉祥物Indi。

Pepe满脸是羡慕的看着Stevie，不知道是羡慕Stevie濃密的头发，还是Fernando漂亮的脸庞，“Indi还是只性格害羞的狸猫，但每次看到Nando都主动逗着玩，长得好看就是了不起。”

Stevie甩开Pepe的手，把自己的发型重新整理好，心里却满是对方透露出Nando对他的头发的喜好。

看着Stevie那内敛的反应，Pepe心想还是主动对Stevie施展一个魔法吧。不然他的好友Fernando跟圣诞老人许一千次愿也不会得到他想要的利物浦人睡他，他提起笑容说“Stevie，听着，今年圣诞我和家人都会回马德里和祖父母一起渡过。 ”

Stevie还没理解到Pepe的意思，平静地回话，“嗯，那Fernando也跟着回去？”

“不，Fernando跟我说他还在犹豫要不要回家。”Pepe摇摇头，当他把这个魔法说出来后，Stevie像真中了魔法的陷入一片迷惘，仍需要一些时间来理解他的说话。

自Fernando来这里念书后，便寄宿于Pepe家中。一直以来Pepe的家庭都会在英国渡过圣诞节，而一到夏天暑期，管你是什么来自什么地方呢？只要是住在北部，所有人都会离开镇里到海边渡假，最好是去西班牙葡萄牙这些被阳光喜好的地方，但是英国南部也是一个好选择。

“所以，如果Nando选择留下来，他必须找个地方暂住。”Pepe望着己经理解到他所指的魔法是什么的Stevie，再装着不在意地说“当然，Luis今年也不会回马德里，Nando可以去他那儿住。不过又有什么分别呢？这么多年来，你都带他买圣诞树，逛圣诞市集，就差带他回家吃晚饭。”

Pepe这时候对他露齿一笑，不怀好意地说”那你今年可以带他回家吃饭了。”

——

男孩跟电话里面的对话语气慢慢平稳过来，现在都是男孩嗯哼着的乖巧附和，从Fernando的表情和语气来看，Stevie猜对方已经和他亲爱的外祖父达成协议了——今年圣诞Fernando将继续留在英国渡过。

随着男孩对着电话做出亲吻的声音，关上电话后的他发出细小的呼气声，接着挂上笑容望向Stevie说“我的外祖父同意我今年圣诞也待在英国的决定。”

“那真是太好了。”看着男孩雀跃的样子，Stevie的心也同样高兴着。要是这时男孩过来给他一个拥抱，让他抚摸那金色的发丝就最好不过。

可惜男孩并没有满足他的想法。

“你是怎样说服你外祖父的？”利物浦人很会俺饰他的情绪，一般而言，Fernando是难以为察觉他的想法，除非他故意或者无法抑压的把情绪泄露。

“我跟外祖父说马德里的冬天和这里一样冷。”男孩正穿着奶白的针织毛衣，在开着暖气的客厅里举高双手伸展，露出了一小部分腰部的肌肤，Stevie的目光不由自主地往那幼腰瞄多几眼。

说实话，男孩的身体他在更衣室饱览过无数次，但这也阻止不了Stevie想窥探更多的心，他盯着男孩的腰侧便好奇起来。

他很好奇。他想要知道要是男孩背对着他趴跪下来时，如果他用虎口钳住男孩的腰侧，用力掐到留下红印甚至是瘀青，来制止男孩被使用过度而疲累得即将倾倒的身躯时，男孩窄腰上所冒出的汗水能吸啜住他的掌心吗？

“只有这个？”Stevie感到干燥的抿一下唇，他用温柔把眼里最深层的欲念遮盖，勾起笑问。

金发男孩对Stevie露出狡猾的笑容，“我跟他说西甲有冬竭期，英超没有。”

Stevie发出了笑声， “又是这个原因吗？”

这已经是Fernando用了好几年的籍口，或者Fernando是出自真心的，男孩不想在圣诞回到同样冰冷的马德里。对于一个热爱足球的男孩来说，明明去现场看球的机会垂手可得，为什么还要回家隔着电视看冰冷的转播呢？

如果是皇家马德里的球迷也许会觉得没什么分别。

Stevie想起他第一次拿着青训队的赠票带Fernando去看利物浦对切尔西的比赛——因为他那时怀疑Fernando终于患上思乡病了。

Stevie见过的留学生不少，对于留学生所患有的思乡病蛮有经验。留学生一开始是不会立马想家的，在初来的头三个月里，每一件接触到的事都是新鲜的，但随着时间像海水一样把那薄薄一层的新鲜感冲去，对家乡的思念便会随之隐若地浮现。

看着那时初次对他提起马德里而流露出困扰表情的Fernando，Stevie就想要让金发男孩开心起来。于是他一下子便想到这个方法，他和Fernando一样热爱着足球，那为什么不带Fernando看一场足球比赛呢？还要是十分火爆的那种。

那场比赛利物浦在上半场先进了一球，纵然最后比赛还是被扳平了，但无阻碍于整个球场已经燃烧沸腾的气氛。

在比赛完结后，他们一起走一段远路去公车站等公车回去，那时金发男孩带着解开心结的清爽笑容看着他。

“谢谢Stevie今天带我去看球。我很喜欢这里，感觉就像家一样。也许Stevie不知道马竞是一支怎样的球队，但卡尔德隆的球迷和安菲尔德的一样，充满热情地为自己的爱队打气，直到最后一刻，即使输了也会继绩高歌欢呼着。”

男孩停顿一下，然后拥有良好教养的乖巧男孩用稀有的嘲弄鄙视语气说，“马竞不像那支著名的皇马。伯纳乌像一个无声的剧场，要是比赛输了的话，那些人还会提早离场，然后没人敢在明天穿上皇马球衣逛街上学。”

“啊，你说得让我不会喜欢上皇马了。”

“你一定会喜欢马竞的。”男孩的眼眸里在夜里也能发出坚定的闪光，跟Stevie勾起稚气的笑容，“Stevie将来要是有机会去马德里的话，请让我带你去卡尔德隆看球。我相信Stevie一定会喜欢马竞的，像我已经爱上安菲尔德一样。是一见钟情的感觉。”

Stevie看着男孩的笑容，一切从口中的道出的台词都是顺理成章一样。

“我想已经是马竞的支持者了。”

男孩疑怀的皱起眉头，歪起头用一双焦糖色的小鹿眼睛看着他。

他瞅瞅男孩的眼睛，然后展出一个微笑。

“一见钟情。像你一样。”

男孩理所当然地被他的看似精心计算却是即时兴起的话而脸红起来，把半张漂亮的脸蛋都埋在风衣的大领口里。

只要一面对Fernando，Stevie脑海里便自然地能组织山成千上万句能令男孩心跳脸红的说话。

“拜托！今季圣诞快车赛程还和埃弗顿对上呢！我可是花了很多时间去跟我外祖父解释默西赛德郡德比和马德里德比有着同样重要的份量！”Fernando不满Stevie不了解他刚才说服了自己的外祖父是花了多少唇舌，“利物浦要是成为圣诞冠军的话，英超也离不远了。我可不想错过每一场重要的比赛。”

不再骂他妈英足总的魔鬼赛程编排了，Stevie想他该感谢英超圣诞快车这么紧凑刺激，教人又爱又恨的赛程，能够让金发男孩留下来和他一起渡过圣诞节。

每年圣诞节男孩都会犹豫是否在英国渡过圣诞，毕竟那是一个和家人团聚的节日，但男孩往往最后因为各种的原因而决定留在英国渡过。更何况越是见得多，积起思念也会越多。

“于是你花了半小时终于让你外祖父了解到默西赛德郡德比的份量了吗？”Stevie装着看了一眼墙上的时钟，抱怨他听了接近半小时男孩说着他听不懂的西语。

“嗯。外祖父就跟我说那去看吧。”Fernando不在意自己让Stevie听了半小时的西语，男孩也许是善解人意的，但早就被大家宠得肆无忌惮。

他和Fernando对视了数秒，使金发男孩原是抿着的唇扬起了甜美的弧度。

“嘿，他一定还跟你说了什么。”Stevie洞察了男孩的心思，挑起眉道，“快跟我说，别一个儿乐着。”

“你真想知道？”男孩走近到他身前，咯咯一笑。

“为什么不？”他充满自信的抱起手。

“我外祖父说，这让他想起我母亲刚结识了父亲的时候。”Fernando用那双褐色的眼睛瞧瞧Stevie，再开口道”忙着和男友约会，都不回家吃饭了。”

Stevie跟着开玩笑说，“那么要让喜欢你的人很难做。不成为利物浦就没法忙着和你约会了。”

但对Fernando来说，Stevie就是利物浦再加十个人。

“我相信Stevie要是将来为利物浦上阵，也一定也能够成为利物浦的标志，像国王达格利什一样。”

红霞盖在男孩的脸上，纵然Fernando害羞得染红了整张漂亮的脸，但他更清楚自己从小以来的优势。当他用这张无辜的脸蛋直视人，很多时候他都能得到他想要的。

Fernando知道现在的自己绝对是被感情支配着了，他也知道接着下来他说的话是多么疯狂，但管他呢，他就是个男孩，而男孩就该不顾后果地遵从自己的心。

于是漂亮的金发男孩用那张满是红晕的精致脸蛋盯着他的队长说，

“然后你把我成为你的拉什。”

一丝的甜腻的味道正渗透着Stevie的四周，空气里像埋藏着了腮红的颗粒，使Stevie视线里正盯住他的金发男孩都像涂上微微发出闪光的腮红。

男孩，他甜腻。他粉嫩。他正纵放光芒。

Stevie愣然地望着Fernando，虽然Stevie二十不到，但他相信世上没有一句说话比Fernando的更加动人。

像女孩想和她的男友成为亡命天涯的邦妮和克莱德，而热爱足球的男孩想和他的男孩能比肩他们俱乐部的传奇组合，为俱乐部填满奖杯柜。

当他们也老去以后，他们会回来看球，然后被球迷亲切地欢迎，他们的组合以帮助俱乐部赢下第一座英超联赛冠军被球迷铭记。

那时男孩并不知道美梦的反义词不是恶梦，而是现实。

但当然这个说法他们不是第一次听，在训练里周不时都听到别人这么形容他们之间独有的默契——让人想起这所俱乐部的传奇拍挡。

不知道男孩是否还记得他曾经说过的话。在他和Fernando的组合在训练里大杀四方的第一个赛季未，他们在家里乖乖观赏由俱乐部发放的DVD，看着达格利什与拉什的一个又一个的精彩配合。随着男孩的反应越来越少，Stevie看了一眼客厅上时钟，时值中午，他身边的西班牙男孩要午睡了。

“要午睡了吗？”他的手在沙发上扫荡，直到把遥控器握在手中把录像暂停，低头对己经把首依在他手臂的Fernando温柔地问。

“嗯？”已经陷入半睡半醒状态的男孩起抬头，花了几秒才理解到他的意思后，便像一只被渴睡的小兽冲他点头。

看着眼前已经迷迷糊糊的金发男孩，Stevie不禁失笑，他摸摸男孩的发丝，让他伏在沙发上午睡。

男孩阖上眼帘的样子纯洁得不像话，Stevie不清楚Fernando是否已经睡着了，但他的手指被男孩的金发吸引着，情不自禁地捻起一缕发丝在他的手指上缠了几圈再松开，然后又缠上去。

仿佛他可以这样玩弄男孩的金发到对方醒来也不会腻。

Stevie盯着缠在食指上再度被他松开的金发，失神地喃喃自语。

“我希望我们有一天也像他们那么成功。”

利物浦人皱起眉头的犹豫使Fernando在内心里牵起一层巨大的海浪。

“Stevie⋯⋯”

男孩鼻子一酸，心思细腻的他在脑中幻想出他一直都害怕发生的悲观走向——Stevie决定为了学业放弃足球，他们曾经一起描绘的未来也随之告催。

在暑假之前他是完全没有想过Stevie上大学后，会对他们之间的生活造成翻天覆地的变化。 Fernando为今年暑假他回家渡过的决定感到后悔，Stevie在暑假时完全没有跟他提及过他把俱乐部的给予他的正式合同推掉了，想尝试以走读来完成学业。

如果他在的话，也许能让Stevie把正式合同签下。

万一签了正式合同的话，这将会无可避免地陷入被租借漂泊的困境，还留在英国还好，要是在德国荷兰这种地方的话⋯⋯

Stevie当然想踢球，但他只想为利物浦踢球，他并不想离开这里。他知道他放弃他所热爱的足球将来一定会后悔，但同样地，他也许会为自己放弃了学业而后悔。他出生于普通家庭，而足球比起其他事业，除了天赋和努力，最讲求的是运气。

极力想挽留Stevie的俱乐部青训破天荒地为Stevie开出一份短期合约，让Stevie再考虑是否真的决定离开职业足球去选择平庸沉闷的学业。

那时的Fernando以为他只是不能再在校园里看见Stevie罢了，反正他们本来就不是同级生，在校园里也只有午饭时间和课后能聚在一起。只要Stevie还在俱乐部青训里，他们便能常常见面。

起初Stevie还能完美保持青训的出席率，但随着考试的逼近，Stevie却缺席了好几次的训练，纵然接下来他会独自加练，但这种情况让他们出现了不祥的预感，也许Stevie真的选择学业了。就算是Stevie，也不能把这两件事应付得来。

在训练场的草地上，看不到Stevie身影的Fernando恍惚起来。

训练基地是四五个球场连接在一起，最多能容纳半百少年们在此进行训练，他们为了进球、组织、拦截、打门而跑来跑去，Fernando看着他正在奔跑的队友们，一时之间走神了。直到他的队友大喊他的名字，在远处一记远射在他身边刚好擦身而过才让他醒过来——如果是Stevie的话，一定能精准的打到他身上，但Stevie不会这样对他。

没有Stevie在他身后，便使他的心没法平静下来。他总觉得自己缺小了什么，心身也出现了一个无法填补空洞。

纵然训练场上人来人往，Fernando却觉得他失去了半个草地，半个战场。

在每一场没有Stevie的校队和青训比赛，他想念Stevie，越来越想念Stevie。

他不想失去Stevie。因为他意识到他是多么需要Stevie，他需要Stevie来填满他的空洞，不论是场上场下也，他都要他的队长来填满他。

金发男孩的唇线抖动，连眼睛也泛红起来，像一只知道自己即将被遗弃的小狗一样，可邻巴巴地望着Stevie。

“你这是以后都不踢球了吗？”

“啊，Nando。”Stevie慨叹一声，他走前几步，把快要哭的金发男孩抱在怀里，亲吻他的发丝和额头，抚摸正在忍住抽泣而抖震的背，“Nino ，别胡思乱想了。我又不会离开利物浦的，也不是放弃足球。你看我这不是正在努力两者兼顾着吗？而且我现在不就在你身边吗？”

Steven Gerrad绝对全个默西赛德郡里对他最狡猾的利物浦人。

但每当Fernando面对这个狡猾的利物浦人，他脑中的回答只有Yes。

英国青年充满风度和节制，看似总会满足他的要求，却时刻保持着适当的距离。迫使他主动的靠近，露出甜美的笑容给予Stevie带有引诱的试探，但Stevie都能轻易地通过他的试练，只有在球场上，才能感受到对方倾倒而出的热情。

男孩想要抱怨，但偏偏青年只需对他施展简单的触摸，便能把他所有的控诉都吞回肚里，大脑指令着他的身体全心全意地享受着他渴望已久的触摸，在Stevie怀里磨磨蹭蹭，把头发都抵在对方肩上扫来扫去，把不满的情绪全都抛诸脑后。

他好像听到Stevie说他不会放弃足球，但他却不明所以的想要哭泣。可能是这半年来他忍耐得太多了，被细腻心思左右着的情绪随着Stevie说不会放弃足球，一下子得到释放。

他花了半年时间所纠缠的事，兜兜转转，还是回到原点，要是一开始他俩就说开了该多好。

他真是憋得太久了，在各方面也是。

在他想回抱Stevie的那瞬间，Stevie却抓住了他伸出的手，把他的手拽到唇边在手背上轻轻一吻。

Stevie抬起那双蓝绿色的眼睛，用能把男孩溺死的温柔望住脸颊的红晕已经燃烧到耳根的Fernando道，”但比起成为国王和拉什。我更想让你成为Fernando Torres。”

“那是Gerrard和Torres吗？”整张脸都红红的金发男孩低下头，幻想一个属于他们的未来而露出青涩甜蜜的笑容，“让我成为你的Torres。”

“嗯，Gerrard和Torres。”

Stevie盯住Fernando焦糖色的眼睛，缓缓地把手指走入男孩的指间，把男孩的手紧紧扣住，像对他许下承诺般认真地说，

“我想让你成为我的Torres。”

男孩被利物浦人的甜言蜜语烧红全身，连脑袋也热得像是能把细胞都蒸发掉。

他就是喜欢这样的Stevie。

纵然前一秒Fernando还在抱怨要是两人一早表露心迹该是多好，但男孩很清楚地知道，会一早跟他坦白的Stevie就不是Stevie了。他所爱的利物浦青年可是比他还要害羞的人，不论他对他露出甜美的笑容，故意的扑到怀里，还是13岁时他无意识地亲吻脸颊，都能使Stevie思考停顿半秒以上。

他之所以喜欢Stevie，那是因为英国人可不会像西班牙人大声吹牛。青年内敛又热情，他说话的语调像用小铁匙把砂糖搅进奶茶里般温柔，毫不刺耳地把笑话和情话包装成砂糖搅进Fernando心里。

他的队长少说话多做事，总用行动激励着全队人前进，以身作则成为他的引擎。正因为Stevie说话不多，使他每次发言都显得巨有份量。而现在，他对男孩的告白也是一样，这证明着对Stevie来说，喜欢Fernando Torres，这是一件极为重要的事。

一阵温暖的黃金正由Fernando的金发向下蔓延，然后把他整个人也浸没在这片黄金，使他全身也闪闪发光。

利物浦青年用他那不易说诉的爱意把马德里金童再度染上一层更闪亮的黃金。

此时被Stevie浸没成黄金般闪耀的金发男孩浅出一如以往甜美笑容，对他所爱慕的神奇队长点点头，“你的Torres。”

你看，男孩又一次轻易地对他说出了Yes。

Stevie抿了一下唇，男孩的甜美一直在他垂手可得的范围内等他捕捉，他却一直抑制着自己的冲动。

而这一次，Stevie终于放弃了长久的忍耐，主动倾前身，亲吻了男孩的额头、仍是湿润的眼角，最后是柔软的嘴唇。

幸好宛如天使般纯洁的男孩不懂如何回吻。

Stevie享受着男孩任他磨蹭的嘴唇时，心里不禁这样想，不然他一定把握不住，现在就想把男孩推在沙发上。

接下来这几月的忍耐将会是一场漫长的煎熬，但愿接吻和抱拥所尝到的甜头能够抑制他的欲望。

面对Fernando那张谁也会心动的精致容颜和充满少年气息的躯干，一一都正在期待着他来任意索取，Stevie便对自己的自制力感到悲观。

恐怕是不能的。 Stevie悲观地想，也许明天他就忍不住。

他甚至觉得自己能忍得过两星期，也算是过份乐观了。

Fernando显然是不懂为何他要忍耐下去的，但Stevie一直很清楚他要忍耐的原因，那是因为他太爱他了。

他不想很随便地对待Fernando。

那是他一直捧在手心里爱护着的王子，他得要给他最好的。

他要给予Fernando一个最好的男朋友——Steven Gerrard。

TBC


	3. Part I

数之不尽的接吻和拥抱占据了整个假期，马德里男孩都一一刻录在心。

含蓄的英国青年很少会在公开场合亲吻他，就算嘴唇差点碰上了，也会快速避开。但向来不想引人瞩目的Fernando很喜欢英国人这种含蓄的性格，他可以在Stevie的汽车里，更衣室里和Stevie家里，衬着没人的情况下和Stevie接吻。

和利物浦青年在有着天生的默契感使Fernando认定自己在15岁时得到了他的命中注定。即使在餐馆窄小的卫生间里接吻也好，他都觉得爱情的精灵正在他的头上唱着赞歌。

更何况，你得要感受到英国人在室外的含蓄和冷漠，才能懂得共处一室的时候，他对你的热情像倾倒而出的展露出来。

以前Fernando总会被Stevie对他忽冷忽热的态度而心乱如麻。现在的Fernando不同了，他充满着自信。甚至在利物浦人不理会他时，他也豪不在意，还会对抿着唇一脸苦恼的Stevie勾起微笑，挪挪脚触碰对方的膝盖。让利物浦人的专注力放在自己身上。

他知道Stevie其实很想亲他，像他一样那么想。

但当然，对两人来说单凭亲吻是不够的，他们都想要得到更多。

那是一个单靠幻想也燃烧的年纪。

Stevie似乎是一早就预见到这个结果，所以纵然Fernando几乎每天都和他约会，他当初还是让Fernando寄居在Luis家里。而未来的走向的确一直就在他手中决定，因为金发男孩期待着他的拥抱，他的亲吻，以及他的进入。

当男孩用那双满是水光的眸子看着他时，Stevie都觉得他将会沉溺在这份属于Fernando的焦糖里。

爆米花被放进微波炉里加热膨胀到整个袋子都撑得满满，男孩充满兴致地站在正亮着黄光的微波炉前观看旋转中的爆米花。

他的男孩天真烂漫，在适当的时候会害羞地等他行动，又会突如其来拥有西班牙的热情直白地向他表达爱意，金发男孩每一个细小的举动都能在Stevie的爱好清单上打上一个勾。

要是如何深得Stevie喜爱是一道试题，Fernando一定单凭直觉便能拿到满分。

“用得着要望住来等吗？还是你觉得这样时间会变得更快？”他把从房间拿来的被子放到客厅里的沙发上，而前面的茶几则摆着几片圣诞主题的电影DVD，暗示着他们将要在Stevie家里进行圣诞电影马拉松。

那是一个充实的圣诞假期，Stevie每天也接送Fernando一起去训练场，假日时则跟镇里的朋友们到草地场踢球。除了踢球外，Stevie还开着父亲的卡车带Fernando到远郊的圣诞树农场挑选圣诞树载回家，然后一起把装饰挂上去。又去社区里的大会堂听圣诞音乐会（听到一半喜欢摇滚乐的男孩不耐烦地用膝盖划过他的腿则，一时冲动的Stevie不管镇里将会流言四起，把Fernando领去洗手间用嘴巴和双手令男孩带着潮湿的哭腔说不为止）。

然后他们还去了几个圣诞市集，他喝了很多热红酒，Fernando则是热可可。靠着微熏的醉意下，Stevie买了一个小鹿角头饰给Fernamdo戴上。像小鹿般乖巧的男孩乐意地接受了Stevie带有恶趣味的礼物，还伸手调整鹿角的位置，眨眨那双无辜的小鹿眼睛问，“怎么样？”

Stevie被男孩可爱的模样愣了一下，喝了口还冒出热烟的热红酒，装着冷静说“还不错。”

事实上，那效果是超乎想像之外的令Stevie非常满意的，他甚至想让男孩带着小鹿角和他做各种的事，满足他的幻想。可惜英格兰人不太喜欢夸人，总喜欢把极好说成还不错，芝麻小事却会说得精彩绝伦。

然而能解读他想法的金发小鹿对他露出一个我知道你明明喜欢我戴上小鹿角和在想对我做什么的笑容。

现在和Fernando一起站在微波炉前欣赏爆米花在跳舞的Stevie也和当时一样，他打算侧过身，往男孩额前亲一口，然后男孩会像带着小鹿角时般满足一笑。

微波炉在此时不识趣的发出叮一声，Fernando下意识地别过首望向微波炉，把爆米花取出。察觉到Stevie因为被不合时宜的微波炉打断了这个亲吻的男孩隔着毛衣把烫热的爆米花抱在怀里，然后快速往Stevie脸上亲了一口。

“你要先看真爱至上吗？还是留到最后才看？”偷了一个吻的金发男孩带着微笑问，唇角的上扬是他偷窃的证据。

“随你喜欢吧。”Stevie含糊地回答，他的大脑还在留恋着男孩的唇在他的脸颊上擦过的质感。

管他呢，反正他们该是一套电影也完成不了就躺在充满暖气的客厅沙发上，披着被子缠绵地拥吻。

也许一般人不会察觉到Stevie的细心。但同样心思细腻的Fernando却在一包用微波炉加热膨胀的爆米花里吃出Stevie的温柔。

利物浦青年什么都不说，静静地把没沾上那么多焦糖的爆米花吃掉，然后当Fernando伸手进袋里去时，几乎每一颗爆米花表面也是带着浓厚的焦糖。

那便是属于Stevie的温柔。对Fernando来说这份温柔是独一无二的，像一杯永远也不会变凉的热可可，隔着杯子把温暖丝丝由手掌传到心里去。

Stevie从放在他们之间的爆米花里挑一颗来吃，指尖在袋里摸到一颗沾上焦糖而微黏质感，刚好碰上Fernando想拿爆米花的手，他便把手抽出来，对男孩说“张开嘴。”

男孩顺从的张开口，等Stevie把焦糖爆米花投喂到他口里。

Fernando眯起眼睛把爆米花嚼碎，品赏Stevie的温柔和焦糖的甜味。

把爆米花吃掉的男孩并没有放过Stevie的手，反而抓住了Stevie的手腕，弯下腰低头舔过利物浦人每一根沾上焦糖的指头。

看着男孩垂头舔舐的模样，Stevie忍不住发出沉重的呼吸声，用被舔得湿润的拇指往男孩的下唇轻轻一抺，他说话的气息同样变得沉重起来“电影才放到一半也没有……”

“我才不关心这电影放到那了。”男孩瞅了Stevie一眼，他的行为一如他所说的。

他才不关心这电影的剧情，他现在只关心他的男友何时才会让他那渴望被抚摸的皮肤得到满足。

为了让Stevie别再犹豫，他索性把青年整根手指也含在嘴里，回想着这个假期Stevie对他做出种种让他舒服的事，比如模拟Stevie的嘴巴和舌头在上周中午时是怎样令他在Stevie房间里的床上双脚拉直、眼冒金星，在发出抑压不住叫声时抓紧了红色的被铺。

男孩吸啜着Stevie的手指，当那头金发在前后进出时，Stevie都会感受到湿滑的舌头和柔软的嘴唇正磨擦着手指的神经。他不禁在脑中描绘出男孩像这样吃着他的阴茎，Stevie的裤档在Fernando的吸舔之间而硬得发痛。

他的男孩被教坏了，被他教坏的，Stevie很乐意为此负上责任。

Stevie采回主动，带着强硬把中指也塞入男孩口中，灵活的两指在男孩口腔里随意搅动，又逗弄对方的舌头，敏感的口腔和舌瓣一时间变得毫无反击之力。

Stevie的手指有如接吻时般一样横蛮地使Fernando舒服得脑袋无法思考，连原本要吸吮手指的指令也无法传递。男孩张开口任由Stevie用手指夹住他的舌尖，当指头轻轻刮过表面时，Fernando便忍不住发出细小的叹声，被手指玩弄得连嘴巴只顾张开给对方几续戏弄，任由津液从唇角淌出。

“Nando⋯⋯”瞧着少年这副单凭手指就被搞得七晕八素，眼神离迷的模样，使Stevie的呼吸也被牵制住。利物浦人弯起唇角，用拇指抺去Fernando嘴角的津液后，他分开双腿，引导男孩把首往他早己撑起的裤档那儿凑，此时他的声音充满是情欲的热度蒸发的干涸感，“你想要更大的东西吗？”

“嗯，Stevie⋯⋯给我吧。”金发脑袋埋到他的夸间里，隔着布料用鼻尖划出巨物的长度，鼻尖所感受到的温度和气味都让Fernando在脑中产生出无限个可性能，不论那一种走都向都使他的大脑被这坚硬的根器物烧得火热。

那是Stevie的气味、Stevie的温度，Stevie为他而勃起的肉棒。这样想着的Fernando试图继续吸索着这鼓让他心醉的气味和温度，用鼻子往隔着裤子的肉棒像小狗一样嗅着主人的气味。但这样是不够的，他无意识地扭动着双腿，想要舒缓他那同样变得坚硬的性器。

身体的每一处也鼓励着他该要索取得更多。

于是金发男孩的手指潜入Stevie的腰间往下摸，直到他摸到了内裤的边缘，急进地连同裤子一起扯下，顿时巨大傲人的性器弹跳而出，拍打到男孩精致的脸上。他知道Stevie一定看到如此淫靡的一幕，Fernando把嘴唇攀到利物浦人已经吐出前液的顶端，抬起头看着抿起嘴巴，蓝色的眼睛里满是情欲，快忍耐不住，想要现在就想按着他的脑袋把这根充满雄性气味、粗大的肉棒吃进去的Stevie。

他对Stevie勾起一个夹杂住挑衅和自满的笑容，仿佛他赢了一场重要的比赛，他的队长终于忍耐不住想要操他，不再装正经了，抛下名为绅士的伪装。他想看他从小就喜欢的利物浦神奇队长为他而失控的样子，因为他的嘴巴而发出赞美的声音，因为他的身体对他而发动无穷无尽的占有。

Fernando伸出舌头，滑过Stevie前端的表面，把渗出的前液都舔过一片，整个冠头都被他舔得涂出一层晶莹，但像仍是吃不够的他往Stevie敏感的龟头轻轻细吸，要把还没吃到的前液都吸入口中，发出亲吻般的声音。然后Fernando才满足自己那张被手指玩弄得想要吃下Stevie那根大肉棒的嘴，他握住了这根他渴望而久的性器，张开口把他含了进去。

这是男孩第一次帮他的男友口交，在他们交往以后，Stevie每次都能口得他欲仙欲死，他总想也帮Stevie做这样的事，于是他记住Stevie的做法，闲着无事用手指插入自己的嘴巴练习。

缺乏实战经验的Fernando显得有点大脑空白、不知所措。他嗅着Stevie的气味，含住Stevie的巨物时简直是什么都忘了，他男友的肉棒太大了，比他的手指合起来都要粗要长，他只不过吃到才一半不够，就已经感到巨大令他吃不消的不适。他皱起眉头，角眼也湿透，看苦着恼又无助，怕Stevie被他笨拙的技巧感到扫兴。

“慢慢来⋯⋯我很享受，但别用牙齿啃到我⋯⋯你要含得好我才会生气是不是有人用过你了。”发现他大脑空白的Stevie恶劣地嗤笑一声，接着又抚摸他的金发安慰他，“宝贝，先一点点的含出去，再吐出来，像我之前帮你那样。”

此时的Fernando根本分不清Stevie是在嘲笑他还是在哄他，脑中只想快一点让自己学会如何让他喜欢的利物浦人舒服起来。于是他把Stevie的性器吐出来，用双手捧住，他学着Stevie教他的方法，先含住了龟头后退出，缓缓的低头再含住。

Fernando是个聪明的孩子，Stevie的呼吸转化成喘气时，他摸着那头闪耀的金发想。在重覆几次之后，男孩每一次也越含越深，留在湿滑口腔里的时间也变更长，很快Fernando已经成功吃了一大半进去，他扭动一下身体，顺势把性器埋得更深，再拍拍Fernando的头袋对说，“吸起来，想想你平日是怎样吸手指的。”

多亏男孩平日还没脱离口腔期的坏习惯，使他像与生俱来就喜欢吃肉棒一样。 Fernando想着他平日孩子气的坏习惯，把Stevie的肉棒当成他最喜爱的糖果一样吸啜着，顿时口腔收缩得又紧又热，一丝丝刺激着Stevie的快感神经。

Stevie所发出的呻吟比糖果更加让Fernando着迷和兴奋，他紧紧吸住Stevie的大肉棒进进出出，漂亮的脸蛋因为吸啜使洒满雀斑的两颊陷凹，金发的脑袋在Stevie的夸间起起伏伏，每次的进出都能磨擦到Fernando饱满的粉唇。而利用口腔的吸吮把Stevie的肉棒住，满满塞住他的嘴巴让Fernando得到莫名满足。

嘴唇的磨擦产生出苏麻触电感，令他热爱在这根坚硬的性器之间出进，把他的嘴唇磨到身体也会抖震，Stevie变得急促的呻吟则是对他最大的赞美。

“啊⋯⋯Nando⋯⋯”他的金发被胡乱抓住了，在Fernando讨好的收窄，湿热柔韧的口腔紧紧里住Stevie的肉棒，配上一直来回用双唇擦磨柱身所带来的快感，终于把Stevie送上了云端。

Stevie抓紧他的头发，主动把肉棒往男孩又热又湿的口腔里抽插，使Fernando敏感的唇舌被磨擦得厉害，碰上又快又深几乎顶到喉眼的戳弄爽得Fernando身体到大脑全身也在发麻，口腔被狠狠抽入的Fernando利用最后一丝还没被快感插散的理智告戒自己别放松自己的嘴巴，和遵从本性抽出一只手往他的裤内摸，把单凭被Stevie抽插嘴巴也能硬得接近高潮和前端变得湿淋淋的阴茎握在手中。

嘴巴被Stevie抽插着的Fernando无法发出清晰的声音。 Fernando闭上了眼睛，享受着口腔被戳弄所产出能盖过顶到喉眼想要干呕的快感，边幻想着Stevie将会这样插他的小穴。

靠着幻想和感受，他快速撸动着自己即将想要得到释放的性器，与Stevie一起被快感占据头脑，在喘息呼气之间分享着快感和情欲，让爱欲由脚尖到头顶一层层的包围全身，在彼此之间流动。然后一切终于都到达了最饱满的顶点，Stevie身体抖震，把Fernando推开，跟着一声粗喘把这灼热的精液射在金发男孩精致无辜的脸庞上。

“啊呀⋯⋯Stevie⋯⋯”那该是要感到生气的事情，但陷入情欲顶点边缘的男孩脑里只想得到还没填饱的满足。 Fernando没有再被肉棒塞住的嘴叫喊着Stevie的名字，脸上精液的气味和温度把Fernando推至快感的巅峰，他的脑袋空白一片，用本能发出抖颤和尖叫，把所有情欲一一都释放到自己手里。

青少年的性爱总是夹杂着狼狈，鲁莽和冲动。

Fernando首先从沙发爬下来，抽出几张纸巾把自己脸上的精液抺掉。

看着男孩毫无怨言地默默把他的杰作擦掉后，双颊浮红望住被扔进垃圾桶里包住他的精液的纸团勾起嘴角的模样，年轻的Stevie内心深处被悄悄的触动到。

他似是敏锐地察觉到不可多得的东西，却读不懂那到底是什么。但他知道他得要好好对待这个男孩，他想好好哄的他开心，不让他感到失落。

回复往日般纯洁无瑕的Fernando黏人地用双手紧紧抱住他，在窄小的沙发上蜷缩身体，把首在他的胸膛准备入睡。

而Stevie抬头看了一眼即将放映完的电影，对他的早前的猜测完全不意外。

早就猜到他们连一套电影也看不完。

Stevie从他头顶边上拿到摇控器，把电视关掉。

然后他在漆黑中的被窝里回抱住了Fernando，温柔地亲吻男孩。

TBC


End file.
